mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
MUPR:Y1:R1 “In the Wake of the Blast”
What is MUPR Mobius United Plot-Roleplays are the original roleplays of past that deal with canon events in the Mobius United chronology. For those that never got to be around in the prime of these roleplays, they are reposted for people to get to try them and know their history. INTRODUCTION Location: Zone of user's preference Time: Time of user's preference Date: Date of user's preference It began far out of reach from the Prime Zone Mobius planet itself: two beings became three, and when forced to join back together, they became millions. An implosion in space that sent vanishing sparks of life zipping uncontrollably throughout the multiverse. Some vanished to different worlds, others burned out and died. They were the children of the originals, the Origin. Just outside a city your character(s) watches on. Everything was still except for the sunset… or sunrise. Upon realizing that the light reflecting off the top of the various buildings and skyscrapers, your character(s) looks up and sees that some small comet of energy is directly falling to ward it all. Before anything can be done, the light crashes in front of the city, destroying a small section with the blast. The ground shakes, smoke clears, and then your character(s) realizes they are no less than a few yards away from the crater. Something metallic and sand-shaped is at the bottom, ripe for investigation. For those interested in this roleplay, please comment so with your in-character response. History “V RP” This was the name of the first roleplay I ever created. The idea originated from a series I wrote (and am re-writing) called “Lizzy Eventide”. In the second book titled “Everlasting” there was an antagonist named “V”. Before I ever wrote the Lizzy Eventide series, I had already created many characters in a Mobius Prime setting known as “The Seven Servers”. One of the villains in that story was a villain based on the Iron Nicole character named “Virus” (now called Virus Prime). In the story of the Seven Servers, the split-persona of Virus Prime results in what was assumed to be her death, but then the idea of having her come back in the Lizzy Eventide series came to me. V crash-lands, destroying a city, and causes problems for the main cast, and so I got the idea “What if that happened on someone else’s world?” Thus began “V RP”. The twist was that instead of the character being completely evil, they would more or less be a blank slate, an entity just going by the name “Identity”. It got plenty of answers, but one in particular really hit the mark with me with a user named “Kalthesphinx” who gave the identity person they met “Rin”. Originally this would be the only character aside from V that took the name “Identity” but as I made more and more of these characters, I decided to make the one called Rin its own character and give the title “Identity” to the species name. So now Rin is my main protagonist Identity, and V is the current Virus everyone is familiar with today. This roleplay, V RP was responsible for creating the Identity species, along with many other things along the way. Category:Mobius United Plot-Roleplays Category:Mobius United Continuity Category:Free-Join Roleplays